


Just a Hole in the Wall

by qelci



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci





	Just a Hole in the Wall

It was very rare that Jon was able to do it. Once a month at max, and that was considered by him to be a lucky schedule.

He had to make sure all of his duties were taken care of, and that no one in the castle would miss him. This usually implied that visiting Lords from around the North were in Winterfell, and Jon would have to make himself scarce. Only then, when he was sure he wouldn’t be looked for, would he brave stowing himself away in the whores’ house, sheltered behind a wooden wall, where a single gloryhole was cut out. 

He would remain there, on his knees, for the entirety of the day, making sure to make the absolute most of his time there. He believed a certain name must have been made of the absolutely wanton cocksucker who appeared once in a moon behind the gloryhole screen, for at least a dozen men would end up visiting him throughout the course of the afternoon. Of course, they all believed he was some random whore, and wouldn’t dare consider that the Lord of Winterfell’s bastard was the one on his knees sucking the cum out of their balls. This was all part of the fun from Jon’s perspective.

He had to admit as well that he grew restless at some point. Inevitably, Jon’s mouth and knees would ache wretchedly, and his stomach would turn slightly at the idea of digesting any more of the fatty loads of semen that he would swallow. But every time Jon staked out at his gloryhole, the common cocks of the visiting lords, their sons, the blacksmith, and whoever else were all worth the two cocks he couldn’t live without. They usually came later in the evening, and it was very rare that Jon would be able to suck both cocks in the same day. But this was one of the days where he got lucky.

Jon’s own leaking hard-on perked up again when a new cock nuzzled its way into the hole in the wall. It was rather long, almost narrow in its girth, with a flared purple head dripping at the tip. The balls were tight, as if already in waiting to spurt their load, and the hair at the base was neatly trimmed. 

This cock belonged to Theon Greyjoy.

Jon was quick to ready himself before the length. He loved to stare at him, admire the way the veins bulged out and how the cock throbbed up and down, just waiting to be engulfed by his wet mouth. 

“Fuck, let’s go! I got a big load waiting for you, you little slut!”

Jon almost rolled his eyes; even behind the screen, he could recognize the annoying acid in Greyjoy’s voice. If his cock weren’t so beautiful, he might have let it stay rock hard all night.

But instead, Jon gripped the base of Theon’s dick with his hand and tightened. He could hear the deep, breathy moan from the ward—Theon was always very loud, and it was one of the best parts to sucking him off. Jon slowly jerked his hand forward, milking out a thick pearl of precum at the purple cockhead. He pursed his lips, and very gently touched them to the dripping tip. 

“Ahhh, fuck, bitch. There’s that mouth I’ve been dreaming about.”

Jon slid his lips over the cock, inch by inch, allowing it to soak through in the heat of his mouth. He could feel the muscles pulsating as they passed through the tight hole. It wasn’t long before the glistening cockhead poked the back of Jon’s throat.

“Oh, shit! Fuck, that’s it. Hope you’re still hungry for some cream, you slut. I’ve been churning this load all day.”

Theon liked his blowjobs fast and rough, so Jon was quick to pick up the pace, and bobbed his head back and forth, stroking the hard length with his tightened mouth. He made sure to suckle to tip and milk out as much cum as possible. Theon responded with equal vigor, and thrusted his hips against the wooden wall, letting his cock fuck into Jon’s mouth. Jon worried slightly, as his balls kept slapping against his chin in case he felt the stubble of his beard, but Theon was much too preoccupied to worry over beard hairs.

“Seven Hells, that’s fucking amazing. You like gagging on that cock, huh? I bet you do!”

Jon soon lost himself in the momentum. He loved the weight of Theon’s dick in his mouth. He loved the precum that kept getting humped down his throat. He loved the damp balls smacking into his chin.

Pretty soon, Theon’s cock slipped down into Jon’s tight throat, and he gagged instantly.

“Ohhh! Fuck! Gagging on my cock already? Open that hole up, you whore. Yeah, that’s it, keep that open for me.”

Jon relaxed his esophagus, and swallowed Theon’s length down inside it. He had long since mastered the way of deepthroating a cock with the size of Greyjoy’s. He had to allow the muscles of his throat to pull the cock down it, as if he were swallowing it down into his stomach. He felt the manhood bulge out in his esophagus, causing his windpipe to contract and spasm. 

As Theon’s cock rammed its way down his gullet, Jon felt the trimmed hairs at the root brush against his lips. He tightened them and rubbed his tongue against the soft underside of Theon’s veins.

“Fuck yeah! Oh, shit, you can take a cock. Gods! I think I’m getting close to cumming!”

Jon sped up the intensity of his ministrations, rocking the cock through his throat. He swallowed around the bulbous head, milking the precum out of it. 

"Yeah? You like that, slut? You like choking on my cock? You love this fucking cock...ahh!"

Jon held the massive length as far down his throat as he could, feeling his esophagus contract around Theon's length. In the same instant, Theon's balls tightened up, and Jon felt his heavy sperm begin to pump out of the throbbing cum tube.

“Fuck, bitch, I’m gonna shoot! Get fucking ready! Ahh, Gods!!!”

Jon chocked as Theon thrusted his hips as forward as possible, and shot a thick wad of cum right down his throat. 

“Yeah take that load! Ahh, shit, swallow that cum! Ohhh!!!”

Jon felt every time Theon’s cock spurted, as it pulsed against his lips. He quickly swallowed down every shot, feeling the sperm spray against his tonsils. Since the cock was so deep in his esophagus, Theon’s semen pumped right into his stomach, and Jon’s throat contracted each time. 

“Oh, fuck, bitch. That felt so fucking good!” Theon groaned, as he pulled his cock out from deep inside Jon’s mouth. He nearly whimpered as he saw the cock recede from the wooden hole, knowing that it would be many weeks before he got to drink that cum again. 

Theon tossed a weighty coin through the hole, chuckling as he said, “’Till next time, slut. Hope you can suck my cock as good as that every time I come here!” And with that, his footsteps faded away.

Jon quickly set about jerking himself off, as his own untouched erection was nearly cutting a hole through his trousers. However, only a few moments later, another man stepped up to the wall.

The new cock was quite different from Theon’s. This one was fairly long as well, but considerably thicker. The wide girth bobbed up and down, and the glistening head, almost a painful looking shade of red, was dribbling precum onto the hay-covered floor. The massive balls barely fit through the wooden hole, and they too churned as the man waited. The entire cock was rather flushed, as blood pooled in the groin keeping it incredibly turgid. At the root of the gigantic cock was a soft tuft of auburn hair.

This cock belonged to Robb Stark.

Jon’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Robb was a very rare visitor, and he had only sucked him off maybe three times before. He was never lucky enough to get both him and Theon on the same night.

Jon prostrated himself before the swelling member. The cock was absolutely glorious—properly lordly. It was made to be worshipped. With a very delicate finger, Jon stroked one of the heavy balls. A barely suppressed moan was heard on the other side of the wall, and Robb’s cock flexed in the air, the bead of precum welling up into a large drop.

He continued to stroke the soft flesh of Robb’s ballsack, gently running the back of his nails over the globes. Even with this soft motion, the man rutted into the air, his cock pulsating wildly from the sensation. Jon craned his head beneath the cock and opened his mouth. The rapidly dripping precum welled up, before streaming from the tip of Robb’s manhood directly in between Jon’s waiting lips. 

The taste was luxurious. It was slightly salty and sticky, heavy with sperm. Jon got the impression that Robb did not pleasure himself too often, which left for a hefty reward of cum at the end of these gloryhole sessions. 

As he continued to give his gentle ministrations, Robb's cock began to shoot out thin streams of precum, all of which splattered in between Jon's lips.

"Ohhh, yeah...." he moaned.

As opposed to Theon, Robb liked his blowjobs delicate and smooth. A lot of tongue action, soft lips, relaxed throat. Nothing too tight or too fast. And that is exactly what Jon gave him.

Rather than curling his lips in, Jon instead pursed them out and relaxed his jaw, sticking his tongue out. He let his mouth blanket over the swollen cockhead, with his wide tongue lapping at the soft skin underneath. 

“Ohhhh…” Robb moaned. He was much quieter, preferring soft, mewling moans to the rather rough insults of Theon Greyjoy.

Jon worked his lips over the massive cockhead, letting his tongue swirl across the sensitive slit. He was rewarded with a steady pour of precum, which he happily swallowed. He heard Robb’s forehead rest against the wooden wall, as he slowly humped his hips forward, feeding the cocksucker more of his length. 

Jon worked Robb’s manhood into his mouth, moving his lips past the head and sucking tenderly onto the shaft. He felt the veins bulging out as his tongue licked over them. With both of his hands, he brought them up to fondle Robb’s balls, grazing them with his fingertips. He could feel the semen pulsing through Robb's large balls, and worked to knead it through.

“Ahhh, yeah. Ohh…”

With his jaw open as wide as it could go, Jon tried to keep his mouth relaxed as it engulfed the vast girth of Robb’s cock. The shaft leaped in between his gums, and more precum continued to coat the back of Jon’s throat. Careful not to be too rough with his teeth, he opened his esophagus and arched his back, allowing for a straight tunnel to widen from his lips directly to his stomach. He then swallowed down more of Robb’s length, letting the cock penetrate deep inside his windpipe. 

“Ahh! Oh, by the Gods. Oh!” Robb’s moans were becoming breathier and less controlled. Jon could feel his body tense up, and for his breathing to quicken. 

Jon grazed the cock back and forth between the soft, plush interior of his throat. He felt the wide girth stretch out against his tonsils, and push up against his uvula. He continued fondling Robb’s ballsack, pulling slightly at the pulsating orbs and feeling them churn in his hands. After a particularly deep thrust, where Robb’s cock bulged out inside Jon’s esophagus, he could feel the balls tighten up as fresh semen flowed through them.

“Ohhh! I…I’m…I’m close!”

Jon let the cock slide out from his throat back into his mouth. He pursed and unpursed his lips, flexing them all around the distended shaft. He quickened his hand ministrations, tugging harder on the swollen balls and kneading them between his fingers.

“Ahh! I’m…I’m going to…ahh!!”

Robb bucked forward and spurted his seed across the back of Jon’s throat. Jon continued to knead his balls, feeling them churn and pump more of Robb’s semen through his cock. He kept his gullet tightly shut, and instead allowed his cheeks to fill up with Robb’s ejaculation.

“Ahh! I’m cumming! Ohhh!”  
Huge gushes of sperm flooded Jon’s mouth, as the cock pulsated wildly between his lips. He felt the bulging underside of the cock throb as Robb’s thick cream shot through it. As the cum continued to well up in Jon’s mouth, some of it spilled out from his lips, forming pearly drops on the floor and over his knees. 

Finally, with his cheeks overflowing with the white fluid, Jon craned his neck down and jerked off Robb’s cock with his hand, letting the last of his load spray across his teeth and into his mouth. 

Jon closed his lips, feeling the sperm swirl in his mouth. He loved the taste of Robb’s cum, and treasured it thoroughly before swallowing the entire load in a single gulp. He felt the cream run down his throat and into his stomach, and he was instantly hungry for more.

“I…uhh…thanks,” Robb choked out, before pushing a few weighty coins through the hole. He quickly laced up his trousers and walked out of the building, likely hoping to remain unseen.

Jon noticed, when he reached down to finally jerk off, that he had already cum.


End file.
